


John Watson Is A Dirty, Dirty Man

by orphan_account



Series: Untitled [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Father/Daughter Relationship, Established Mycroft Holmes/John Watson, F/M, Hair Pulling, Implied/Referenced Incest, John Watson is a bad bad man, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mycroft Holmes is a dirty dirty man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamorous Relationships, Slight Anal Teasing, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Voyeur Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Depending on where you are in the world, the age of consent varies considerably.</p>
<p>According to laws in England and Wales, the age of consent is 16, but if the person is a student of the older person it becomes 18.</p>
<p>I have labeled this story with an underage warning as a precautionary measure. How old someone thinks this character could be will be left entirely in reader's imagination.</p>
<p>Please read the tags for warnings.</p>
<p>This has neither been brit-picked or beta'd.</p>
    </blockquote>





	John Watson Is A Dirty, Dirty Man

**Author's Note:**

> Depending on where you are in the world, the age of consent varies considerably.
> 
> According to laws in England and Wales, the age of consent is 16, but if the person is a student of the older person it becomes 18.
> 
> I have labeled this story with an underage warning as a precautionary measure. How old someone thinks this character could be will be left entirely in reader's imagination.
> 
> Please read the tags for warnings.
> 
> This has neither been brit-picked or beta'd.

You're lying on your bed reading a book when a sudden knock on your door causes you to jump. You climb off of your bed and gingerly turn the doorknob. You open it to find John standing in the doorway, staring into your eyes and smiling.

"Hello, John. Is there something you need?"

"Yeah. I do." he leers.

John grabs you around your waist and pulls you towards him. His lips hungrily kiss yours. His hand snakes around your back and grab your bum, causing a muffled squeak to escape your lips. He leads you backwards onto the bed and throws you down on top of it.

"Have you been a good girl today, my dear?" he teased.

"Yes, John. I've been very good."

His hands slide up your thighs, reach under your skirt, and grip the waistband of your white cotton knickers. He slowly pulls them down your thighs and just past your knees, leaving them there as a sort of constraint.

"That's good. That's very good. But I don't want you to be a good girl for me. I want you to be bad. Can you be a bad girl for Uncle John?"

You gulp visibly. He's never called himself "Uncle John" before and the way he says it goes straight to your clit.

"Yes, _Uncle_ John. I'm a very bad girl and I think I should be punished."

John smirks coyly and growls, "Get on your hands and knees, _now_."

You carefully maneuver yourself on the bed, the knickers still wrapped around your knees restricting your movements slightly. You bring yourself up on all fours as ordered and wait for further instruction.

But it doesn't come. The next thing you feel is John lifting up your skirt and his hand smacking your arse in quick succession. The first ten are rough and have a lasting sting. You can't help but cry out with each subsequent hit. The next ten are practically kitten licks compared to the first ten due to the numbness slowly spreading around your buttocks.

"Do you think you've been sufficiently punished, you little slut?" John barked.

"No, Uncle John. I don't believe that I have been punished enough for being such a naughty girl."

"Hmm, no you haven't. But I think you want me to punish you. I think you're starting to like it. Well, we can't have that."" John pulls at your hair, yanking your head back uncomfortably. You gasp loudly. "Lie on your stomach and spread your legs as far as you can for me."

You do as he asks. You're only able to spread them as far as your knickers will stretch, which is apparently just enough when you feel John's spit-soaking fingers rubbing along your arsehole. You groan softly as his fingers circle your hole, teasing you.

"Please..."

He cuts you off. "Please what, you tart?"

"Please, don't."

A deep, sinister chuckle emanates from John's mouth. "Are you telling me you don't want me to touch you _here_?" His pokes the tip of his index finger inside, causing you to moan and writhe.

"Yes. Please don't, Uncle John."

He leans in close to you. His hot breath tickles your ears as he rasps, "Are you saving that virginal hole for Daddy as well? Is that it? It's not enough that your Daddy took your sweet cunt, but he also gets your arsehole as well? How is that bloody fair? Your father should really learn how to share his _toys_ properly."

"Please Uncle John, don't be angry with Daddy. I'll do whatever you want. Just not _that_." you whimper.

John thinks for a moment and says, finally, "Fine. But I will most certainly discuss this matter at a later date with him."

John's fingers trace along your thighs as he ponders his next move. He lies down on the bed and coos, "Well, then I want to watch you bounce up and down on my fat cock. Come on. I can't wait all day, my dear."

You remove your knickers quickly and crawl on top of John. You line up your wet hole with his thick erection and sink down onto him until you are fully seated in his lap. Just as you're about to move, John cautions, "And don't you _dare_ cum until I tell you to. All right. Fuck me, you naughty little whore."

Your moans fill the room as his deliciously fat cock stretches your hole every time you glide back down his length.

"Oh Uncle John! You feel so good. Oh my god. Oh my..." you gasp and groan.

"Tell me how much you love my cock. I want to hear you say it!" John moans.

"I love it! Oh my, John. It feels so good."

"No, no. I _need_ to hear you tell me how much you _love_. _my_. _cock_."

"I can't do that. Daddy wouldn't like it."

"Daddy wouldn't like _what_?" he quizzed.

"Daddy wouldn't like me using foul language."

John snorts. "Well, he isn't here right now, is he? Come on, darling. Do it for me. Tell me. He'll never know." he goads.

You start to roll your hips slowly, drawing out tiny gasps from John's mouth. You lick you lips, part them and purr, "Uncle John, I love your fat..."

"Don't you _dare_ finish that sentence!" Daddy hissed from the doorway.

"Daddy!" You freeze on the spot and start to climb off of John.

"Oh no, my dear. Stay right where you are. I want to _watch_. But sweetheart, you're a good girl and good girls don't use such foul language now, do they?"

"No, Daddy." You resume your rather fantastic ride on John's erection at Daddy's encouragement.

"Mycroft... she's been a very bad girl. And I want to hear my bad girl tell me how much she's enjoying herself." John looks up at you and orders, "Tell me how much you love my cock, now!"

"Don't, my dear. You'll regret it. I promise you that you won't like it one bit."

"Tell me now and I'll let you cum. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

You look between the two of them, unsure of what to do. You want to please Daddy. You always want to please Daddy. But John says he'll let you cum and you'll burst if you don't get to cum soon.

John begins to thrust deep and hard into you, not giving you much choice in the matter. Your orgasm builds to a crescendo and you cry out, "Oh Daddy, John's fat cock feels so fucking good!"

"Come for me, love." John smirked quietly.

Your orgasm hits you like a tidal wave, washing over you. You close your eyes and collapse onto John's sweat-soaked chest, satiated. You creak open your eyes when you feel a finger pull away a strand of hair from your forehead.

"I hope that it was worth it, my dear." Daddy scolded.

You giggle softly and exclaim breathlessly, "It was Daddy. It really was."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago. For some reason, I have several stories saved involving sex with John Watson. I'm not sure if it's because I didn't get around to posting them or I have a military kink. Either one seems to make sense to me.


End file.
